misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonite
Dragonite, labled, The Sweet Big Girl started out as a Dratini, evolved to Dragonair and eventually to Dragonite. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Celebi, She was also a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Nidoqueen. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Dragon Pokemon *Type: Dragon/Flying *Height: 7'03" *Weight: 463 lbs *Ability: Inner Focus *Nature: Calm *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery dragonite go.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Go dragonite pokedex 3D.png|Dragonite in Pokedex 3D dragonite pokken.png|Dragonite in Pokken Tournament dragonite kalos back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dragonite kalos.png|Dragonite's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dragonite new party.png|Dragonite's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dragonite old party.png|Dragonite's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations dragonite unova back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the Fifth Generation dragonite unova.png|Dragonite's front sprite in the Fifth Generation dragonite unova back.gif|Dragonite's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation dragonite unova.gif|Dragonite's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation dragonite shuffle.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Shuffle dragonite rumble.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Rumble dragonite conquest ow.png|Dragonite's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest dragonite conquest.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Conquest dragonite hgss ow.png|Dragonite's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver dragonite pokepark.png|Dragonite in PokePark dragonite pr.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Ranger dragonite md 2.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 dragonite md.png|Dragonite's Mystery Dungeon tile dragonite sinnoh back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the Fourth Generation dragonite hgss.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver dragonite dp.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl dragonite trozei.gif|Dragonite in Pokemon Trozei dragonite hoen back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the Third Generation dragonite frlg.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green dragonite emerald.gif|Dragonite's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald dragonite rs.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire dragonite johto back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the Second Generation dragonite crystal.gif|Dragonite's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal dragonite silver.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Silver dragonite gold.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Gold dragonite pinball.png|Dragonite in Pokemon Pinball dragonite kanto back.png|Dragonite's back sprite in the First Generation Dragonite yellow.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Yellow dragonite rb.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue dragonite green.png|Dragonite's sprite in Pokemon Green dragonite premiere.jpg|Dragonite's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Fossil Expansion dragonite premiere dragon.png|Dragonite's Premiere Dragon Card in the Dragon Vault Expansion dragonite wizards black star promo.jpg|Dragonite's card in the Wizard's Black Star Promo Expansion dragonite unumbered promo.jpg|Dragonite's card in the Japanese Unumbered Promo Expansion dragonite expedition base.jpg|Dragonite's card in the Expedition Base Set Expansion dragonite t promo.jpg|Dragonite's card in the Japanese T Promotional Expansion dragonite delta species.png|Dragonite's card in the Delta Species Expansion dragonite legends awakened.png|Dragonite's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion dragonite triumphant.png|Dragonite's card in the Triumphant Expansion dragonite plasma freeze.png|Dragonite's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion dragonite roaring skies.png|Dragonite's first card in the Roaring Skies Expansion dragonite roaring skies 2.png|Dragonite's second card in the Roaring Skies Expansion dragonite sm.png|Dragonite's card in the Sun and Moon Expansion dragonite dark.jpg|Dark Dragonite's card in the Team Rocket Expansion dragonite dark 2.png|Dark Dragonite's card in the Team Rocket Returns Expansion dragonite light.jpg|Light Dragonite's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion dragonite clair.jpg|Clair's Dragonite card in the Japanese Pokemon Vs Expansion dragonite lance.jpg|Lance's Dragonite's card in the Japanese Pokemon Vs Expansion dragonite dragon.png|Dragonite's card in the Dragon Expansion dragonite dragon frontiers.png|Dragonite's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion dragonite palmer.png|Palmer's Dragonite in the Supreme Victory Expansion dragonite ex furious fists.png|Dragonite's first EX card in the Furious Fists Expansion dragonite ex furious fists 2.png|Dragonite's second EX card in the Furious Fists Expansion dragonite ex evolutions.png|Dragonite's first EX card in the Evolutions Expansion dragonite ex evolutions 2.png|Dragonite's second EX card in the Evolutions Expansion dragonite gx dragon majesty.jpg|Dragonite's GX card in the Dragon Majesty Expansion dragonite anime model.png|Dragonite's model from the Pokemon Anime dragonite anime.png|Dragonite in the Pokemon Anime dragonite manga.png|Dragonite in the Pokemon Manga dragonite oa.png|Dragonite's Original Artwork in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green dragonite oa rb.png|Dragonite's Original Artwork from Pokemon Red and Blue dragonite oa green.png|Dragonite's Original Artwork from Pokemon Green dragonite dream.png|Dragonite's Dream World Art dragonite dream doll.png|Dragonite's Dream World Doll Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Popularity Xerneas